


Pouting

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [63]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Wordcount: 100, that one episode in the hotel, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: To show displeasure or wearing a sullen expression





	Pouting

Addy wasn’t pouting, no matter what Murphy and Doc were saying.

Sure the teasing wasn’t fun, but the boys meant well. It’s not like there’s much else to do in the apocalypse anyway. She’s going to suffer their playful attentions for now. Later they’ll do something silly, or mockable, or something that will get the focus off her. 

In the beginning, there wasn’t anything to laugh about, now, though, anything could be a laughing matter. Amish, sheep, horses, pregnant zombies, dogs, anything, everything. Though, zombie bears, not a thing to joke about, that’s some real end of the world stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> That episode was hilarious, and everyone's faces at the end. You know she was mocked at least in private.


End file.
